Heart of a Daughter
by WaterLily95
Summary: Companion fic to Heart of a Child-Her father was her hero. Her greatest divine being. And she was his most ardent devotee. Still, these doubts circled her mind.


**Heart of a Daughter**

Tip. Tap. Sploosh.

A pair of divergent blue eyes scanned thoughtfully outside the boundaries of a nearby window. The owner of the eyes was no longer as energetic as she was a few hours ago, but she certainly didn't lack potential to flash past memories and recall moments of laughter rather than what the eternal silence in the room had to offer. Having seen the happiness on every child's face regarding the upcoming eightieth birthday anniversary of the deceased Avatar, the owner leaned her head against the window, not changing her facial expression as invading droplets from the sky perturbed her mood.

Drip. _"Uh…I think your memory's a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those 'great vacations'. It was always just you and Dad."_

Drop. _"The Avatar had other children?"_

The symphony of the rain pattered on her left cheek and trailed down her blue tunic. Though the droplets soothed and rejuvenated her tensed skin, they weren't enough to wash away her weariness of the day. She could distinctly feel a long lost voice echoing through the air and calling out her name.

_Kya…Kya…Kya…_

She tried to focus on the atmosphere rather than the uncomfortable feeling within her stomach. Sunlight was no longer peeking inside the same way as it had before. The sun's rays, which formerly bathed the face and neck of the lone waterbender, disappeared through another of the Air Temple's infinite windows as quickly as they had come. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder shattered the earth, both factors contradicting each other's elemental reflections among her perspective.

It was _supposed_ to be a joyful holiday in another twenty four hours… the birthday of her _father _as a matter of fact. But even though she was ecstatic about these factors…the factors that would definitely soothe a waterbender's soul…she felt emptiness, nothing but emptiness raging within her. Somehow she hesitated. Even as she gazed calmly out of the window, letting her moderately aged fingers dance over a needle and cushioning her other palm on the long cloth, she could feel her pulse quickening for a sudden odd reason. As her eyes trailed over the stormy sky, they stopped abruptly.

She could have _sworn_ that one cloud looked like an arrow.

"Aunt Kya, you _have_ to see this!"

Kya ceased her sewing and smiled as she saw her ten year-old niece race into the room. In her arms was a large box holding the prized collection of historical scrolls. Her eyes were sparkling with delight. It amazed Kya how much her niece shared the same curiosity and love for scholarly studies that Aang possessed, though in bits and pieces of amounts.

"Look what Dad and Uncle Bumi got me!" Her grin stretched from ear to ear. "The ancient scrolls!"

Kya felt a small leap within her chest. Despite being more than thirty five years or so older than her niece, she seemed to share equal excitement in comparison to the little girl's hyper mood.

"That's _great_, Jinora," the waterbender said excitedly. These very scrolls that Jinora held in her arms depicted the life of Avatar Aang. Jinora had longed to read the scrolls for quite a while now, and the time seemed to be perfect for her to learn about her prestigious grandfather. All of those scrolls were either officially transcribed from his interviewers or were autobiographical. And although Kya knew every word in every one of those scrolls, she felt her excitement seeping through her awareness again. It was almost like she was psychologically the same age as her niece.

She threw aside her sewing materials and gestured her niece to sit on the bed next to her rocking chair. The pattern of the rain continued to linger in the background but didn't seem so harsh now.

"Uncle Bumi says that Grandpa Aang wrote these himself!" Jinora breathed as she carefully placed the scrolls in Kya's hands and tackled the bed afterwards. "A lot of them are about his meetings and his exprences."

"You mean '_experiences'_," Kya laughed.

"Yeah, those." Jinora grabbed a scroll and started to immediately unfold it.

"Careful. They're antique."

"I know, I know."

Kya herself carefully picked up a scroll and let her palms slide over its rough texture. She gently unfurled it, smiling in recognition of her father's handwriting.

"_**The Imperial Palace in the Fire Nation has its luxuries, but I would say the most pleasant of those luxuries was seeing my lifelong friend, Zuko again. The accommodations were all very well carried out, and preparations for the important meeting sessions were purposefully arranged. It brings me joy to experience time with my friends just as I had experienced during my younger years. Hopefully the generals will agree to reduce the number of armaments of the nation's army and promote the pathway to peace. This can greatly allow me to have a wonderful time visiting the nation again and reliving the experiences of my teen years."**_

_** -Dated the fifth month-summer of 103 AG**_

_** Year of the Dog**_

_This was two summers before Mom and Dad got married_, Kya thought smilingly.

"This one was when Grandpa Aang ended the war!" Jinora cried, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! And _this_ one right here was the official document for the building of Republic City!"

The waterbender nodded. "Yes, there are plenty of documents. You'll be surprised how much you learn after reading all of them."

"I bet there are more," Jinora squealed as she fumbled through the other scrolls.

The next several minutes passed by in nothing but pure bliss. Memories of Aang flowed ceaselessly from the waterbender's lips, and Jinora's brown eyes just weren't able to get any wider with excitement. Kya beamed at her niece's interest in learning about the past associated with the Avatar family. The normally quiet ten year-old was now jumping up and down with excitement. Kya wished she could have possessed Jinora's ability to smile at every word comprehended from the scrolls. It wasn't until both of them were roaring with laughter and squeals that the brothers of the house raced in to investigate.

"What are you two doing?" rang Tenzin's firm voice. The airbender was waiting by the doorway along with Bumi. It was obvious as to who was watching them sternly and who was grinning a toothless smile and flashing a small thumbs-up.

"I'm not too sure about this, Tenzin, but I think they're _reading scrolls_," Bumi stifled back a teasing grin.

"_Bumi_!"

"Oh, right. Lunchtime, ladies."

"Can't, Uncle Bumi. Maybe later?" Jinora flashed him her best pleading smile. And obviously Bumi was won over.

"O_kay_ but in a few minutes-"

"_Bumi_…!" Tenzin groaned.

"Sorry."

"Not _again_, Jinora." Tenzin began. "You've been stuck in your bedroom all morning and _now_ you come out for the sake of reading _more_ scrolls?"

"It's not really a surprise, little brother," Bumi interjected.

Again Tenzin shot him a look.

"Just saying…"

"I'm _not_ going to let you skip lunch just to finish reading all sixty documents," Tenzin commanded his daughter. "You didn't even come down for breakfast this morning."

"But Dad-"

"No buts."

For a split second, Kya stared deeply at the closed scroll in her hands. She was lost solely in memories. The timing seemed so familiar.

"_All in a day's work for the Avatar Daddy, huh?" a certain airbender winked with a smile._

"_All in a day's work for me, too," Kya mumbled between chews, slumped over the couch. "I can't even swallow this rice now."_

"_Woah, Princess, you still have one more bite to go."_

"_Do I have to, Daddy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But…" _

"_No buts. I'm not going to let my little angel go hungry again until night."_

_The waterbender started to squirm and eventually raced away from Aang's attempt in making her eat another spoonful._

"_Hold on, Kya, one more-"_

_Kya raced around the entire house, trying to escape from having to endure another piece of the rice cake. "You were the one who said-"_

"_But I'm not hungry anymore."_

_For a long while, the Avatar's daughter squealed as her father tried to catch her from every corner using his airbending skills._

"_What about Bumi?"_

"_Your brother and I have already been through this. Just one more, Princess, I promise…" Aang was running out of breath as he chased Kya continuously. "For me, Kya, please?"_

"_Daddy, I can't…!"_

"_Maybe the tickle monster will convince you otherwise!"_

_Infinite series of pokes greeted the little waterbender as she was finally caught in her father's strong arms, stopping only when she agreed to another spoonful successfully entering her mouth._

And _Kya_…" Tenzin eyed his sister, causing her to jerk out of her thoughts. "We've been waiting for you. Any day now."

Kya softened her eyes at the thought of her father. The laughter of that day seemed to still echo through her ears. Her father was her hero. Her greatest divine being. And she was his most ardent devotee. Still, these doubts circled her mind. She sighed.

"Give us a minute, won't you Tenzin?" she asked gently. "It's not like we're starving ourselves."

"See? Aunt Kya is with me," Jinora smiled brightly.

"Eh, let 'em have their aunt-niece time together." Bumi mumbled in sync with his growling stomach. "I'm not waiting to eat those fruit pies any longer."

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Alright. But let me remind you, Jinora, that _I'm_ the one who gave you permission to read those scrolls. I guess I'll just have to take back-"

"_Fine_. Coming."

Tenzin smiled victoriously as Jinora walked past him impatiently. "Blackmailing should be illegal," she muttered.

"Well now, we don't want to miss your mother's delightful cooking," Bumi assured, giving her a few gentle pokes and sending her laughing the way downstairs.

Tenzin tapped his foot. "I'm still waiting, Sis."

"Why can't you be more like Dad?" Kya teased, getting up. "I'm sure he would have never blackmailed us."

"Because he's _not_ Dad," Bumi added. "That's what makes Dad awesome."

Tenzin felt flustered.

"Oh cut it out, Grumpy, you're a good dad, too," Bumi strangled his brother downstairs.

Kya smiled and was about to follow her brothers when she halted abruptly at the sight of a fallen scroll. The scroll was encased in a golden seal that held another scroll tightly to it. It was the first time Kya ever ran across this type of scroll.

Slowly she bent forward and picked it up. The texture was withered and wrinkled from the merciless blows of time, but it was still legible. The insides of the two joined scrolls were equally wrinkled but seared at certain parts with elevated areas…as if those areas were once moistened. Words somewhat unclear to decipher raced across the first page and unfinished sentences greeted the waterbender's eyes on the second page.

_**Today was my little angel's birthday, and I could never be happier. She turned sixteen, but I know she will always be my sweet little daughter. She was glowing with happiness today. Bumi is usually at his best in pranks, but he was the one pranked the most today. Even Tenzin decided to help out his sister and rebel against Bumi. Kya and I had a great time. From food fights to gift exchanges, we were a happy family. Katara and I were sure we would probably never stop laughing and smiling.**_

_**I wish my sweetheart all the best. In a few more years she will be of marrying age. It's shocking as I look back now. It seems like just yesterday she was first placed in my hands. Now she is old enough for me to start searching most prestigious and worthy suitors for her. Would she still stay with me after her marriage? Only time will tell. How lonely Katara and I would be if our children had to be away from us! Spirits forbid…**_

_** Dated 121 AG, the eleventh month**_

Kya felt something striking though her chest. She immediately read the next scroll.

_**Sometimes I wish sorrow would spare the Avatar, especially in times like these. Council meetings have increased, and the Equalist rebellions have started to rise in number. All of this I can bear, but what strikes me more is that Katara's health has taken a toll on her, and the only time of day I see her now is whenever I come home late in the night and see her sleeping incessantly with Kya sitting by her side.**_

A tear drop smear.

_**It has been forever since I've seen Bumi, for I know he is trying to stop the rebellions as best as he can. Tenzin's efforts in entering the Spirit World have not been successful yet. No matter, I just want my children close to me. They make me infinitely proud.**_

_**Apparently, rumor has it that the Avatar has been spending most of his time with his 'favorite' child. How upsetting it is to see mankind judge fatherhood so cruelly. A 'favorite child'? If only I was able to express to Katara my heartbreak. Only she would understand. Even solace has become a stranger to me. Worst of all… what if my children believe that? Would they see their father in a dark light? Would they believe these lies the world has created? Would a humble father Avatar be equivalent of a father who cares not a grain of rice for his offspring? Spirits, hear my cry…**_

Another smear.

_**No. I can't underestimate my family. Katara and the children love me too much to believe these lies. Our memories are the evidence to our love for each other. I look forward to the day they prove the world wrong and demonstrate a husband's love for his wife and a father's equal love for his children, NOT an Avatar's love for opportunity to repopulate his people…for his family members ARE his people.**_

_** Dated 151 AG, second month**_

Tears flooded Kya's eyes, and her hands found their way to her face. Hysterical cries escaped from the waterbender's quivering lips. All the sorrow trapped within her heart flowed out in the form of never ending tears. Once… just once she wanted to hear her father call her "Princess" again… Smile his contagious smile and promise her that he would never leave…

"What's going on?!" Bumi rushed inside and held his sister by the shoulders. "Kya, what's wrong?"

"Kya…!" Tenzin followed behind a millisecond later, accompanied by Pema and the children. Bumi grabbed hold of the scroll in Kya's hand. He didn't have to read two lines of the scroll to understand what upset his sister.

The Avatar's family glanced over the scroll as Bumi and Tenzin knelt by their sister. Jinora took the initiative to force Kya into a hug. Meelo and Ikki clung to a pregnant Pema in sorrow.

"There, there," Bumi said, clearing his throat. "Don't be a crybaby, now."

Kya nudged him angrily.

"_Ow_…" Bumi chuckled, rubbing his ribs. "Going violent, eh?"

"Give her a minute, Bumi…" Tenzin said, making his brother back away a few steps.

Through the haze of her tears, Kya could see a faint silhouette approaching her and stroking her hair. She didn't understand anything at first. It wasn't until her head started to spin that she realized. No one else in the room was able to see the silhouette but her. Before long, her vision took the best of her and sent her into a subconscious vision. She was her five year-old self again, rubbing her eyes and hiccupping between cries.

And to her delight her greatest hero was standing in front of her, arms extended.

Kya raced over to the Avatar and tackled him with her fierce hug. Her wails never ceased. They only increased as her father gently rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort. And the most amazing part being that he was no longer encased in a bluish hue. It was like he was actually there… _in person_…

"_You've been snooping through my stuff again, haven't you?_" he teased. "_Silly girl_…"

Kya cried harder. "I'm sorry…I miss you, Dad…" she murmured, burying her face on her father's robe. "I want things to go back to how they were!"

Aang laughed knowingly, his contagious smile taking shape. "_No need to miss me, Princess. I'm right here…_" He pointed to her chest, his warm grey eyes sparkling. "In your little heart." His tattooed hands brushed her tears away.

"Always?" Kya mumbled.

"_Always, Princess… I'm always with you…"_


End file.
